fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Terrence (The Vyond City Purge)
Summary Terrence is one of the two main protagonists, alongside Phillip, of The Vyond City Purge. He is the middle child of the main characters, and the little brother and abuse target of Karen. Appearance He is a tall and slender Caucasion teenager with black hair. He has a dark blue shirt, white sneakers, and black pants. Personality He is a very timid person, making him the emotionally and physically weakest of his siblings and the group, leaving him vulnerable to harm. He is very friendly and caring, wanting to help his siblings and make friends. In spite of this, he is willing to fight back or attack or harm Purgers if he or any other Anti-Purgers are hurt Personal Statistics Alignment: 'Lawful Good '''Name: '''Terrence '''Origin: '''The Vyond City Purge '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''14 '''Classification: '''Teenager, Anti-Purge Support '''Date of Birth: '''Unknown * '''Zodiac/Horoscope: '''Aquarius '''Birthplace: '''Hospital '''Weight: '''135 pounds '''Height: '''13 feet '''Likes: '''Helping others, Phillip, his friends, Karen smiling, video games, etc. '''Dislikes: '''Karen, getting hurt and/or abused, The Purge, etc. '''Eye Color: '''Unknown '''Hair Color: '''Black '''Hobbies: '''Playing video games, supporting, etc. '''Values: '''Help his family '''Martial Status: '''Single '''Status: '''Alive '''Affiliation: '''His house '''Previous Affiliation: '''The hospital '''Themes: '''Uolliac theme song Combat Statistics 'Tier: 9-B, likely 9-A, higher 'with weaponry '''Powers and Abilities: '''Minor Superhuman Strength, Agility, Precision, Accuracy, and Dexterity, Enhanced Speed, Stamina, and Reflexes, Gifted Intelligence in school, Weapon Mastery (Experienced with ray guns and firearms), Regeneration (Low), Preparation (can craft weaponry and traps), Electricity Manipulation with Electric Gun (Uses a gun that shoots bullets charged with electricity), Energy Manipulation and Energy Projection, Skilled Close-Quarters Combatant (Sometimes. Usually weaker than his siblings), Pressure Points 'Attack Potency: Wall level '(Can contend with Karen who overpowered and killed several Purgers and could hurt him. Stronger than Phillip, who can harm and damage Purgers to the point where they feel intense pain, paralysis, or death, thus killing or neutralizing them. Can harm and damage a lot of Purgers), likely '''Small Building level '(Can fight and overpower lots of Purgers, Overpowered a bear used by Purgers. Damaged and overpowered clown Purgers. Can match Purgers like Bobby and exact evil versions of himself) 'Speed: Superhuman '(Can outrun dogs at speeds faster than the eye can track. Outran a car) with 'Subsonic '''combat/reactions (Can blitz and overpower/harm/damage Purgers. Reacted to bullets), up to '''Supersonic+ '''attack speed with weaponry 'Lifting Strength: 'Peak Human '(Overpowered and moved a muscular Purger) Striking Strength: Wall Class, likely Small Building Class, higher 'with weaponry 'Durability: Wall level '(Casually survived a gunshot and was only knocked out. Can tank hits from Karen and Purgers) 'Stamina: 'Very high (Can fight for periods of time), Below Average when running 'Range: 'Standard melee range, higher with firearms, ray guns, etc. '''Standard Equipment: '''Inventions and gadgetry. Mainly carries an Electric Gun, a pistol, some explosives, and a Flamethrower 'Intelligence: Above Average '''(Gifted in areas such as cooking and organization. Can invent gadgetry and weaponry that far surpass modern technology, though also because it is set in the future. Experienced with futuristic weapons and ranged gadgetry. Expert in melee weapons and hospitalizing. Has demonstrated some skill in fighting), '''Below Average '''most of the time (Is dimwitted when it comes to common sense or America) '''Weaknesses: '''Timid and shy, mostly dimwitted, although he is trained in martial arts and combat and does fight people, he lacks combat experience Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:GoAnimate Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Pacifists Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Brawlers Category:Martial Artists